issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cap au Diable
|Zone Name=Cap au Diable |Splash Image=Splash_CapauDiable.jpg |Zone Map=Map_CapAuDiable.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=8-20 |Trainer=Arbiter Howe, Arbiter Orr |Task Force Contact=Virgil Tarikoss |Event=Deathsurge |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Lorekeeper III, Technofreak I, II, III |Day Jobs= , , , , , , , , |Enemies=Arachnos, Cap au Diable Demons, Circle of Thorns, Clockwork, Gold Brickers, Luddites, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Bloody Bay, Grandville, Mercy Island, Nerva Archipelago, Port Oakes, Sharkhead Isle, St. Martial, Underground Imperal |Lines=Black Helicopter Line, Rogue Isles Ferries |VidiotMaps File=cap_au_diable }} __toc__ Overview Cap au Diable is one of the city zones in City of Villains. Dominated in the center by the skyscrapers and modern amenities of Aeon City, the sleepy hamlets north and south of Aeon City, Haven and New Haven, have to contend with the dangers of the Vagabond Hills to the northwest, the warehouses and paper mill of Devil's Coat Tails to the southwest, and the impressive Mount Diable to the northeast. Two trainers are located here, Arbiter Orr by the Port Oakes ferry in Devil's Coat Tails, and Arbiter Howe in Aeon City; and like Port Oakes, two Brokers have moved in, Boris the Russian in the paper mill area of Devil's Coat Tails and Desdemona the Glint in Haven, under the ramp from Aeon City. History (Copied from City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_the_rogue_isles_c.html) Settled by loyalists fleeing the colonies after the American Revolution, Cap au Diable quickly became a refuge for those seeking peace in times of conflict. Named for the dormant volcano that looks like a horned demon with its ridge sweeping down to the ocean like a cape, the “Cape of the Devil” is now a city of stark contrasts. The first recorded settlers established small enclaves and villages around the shores of the island, far from the seething heat of Mount Diable. Dismissing tales about a demon magically contained within the large mountain, these families saw a fertile, beautiful island to call home. Over time, the scattered villages expanded to form one large community dubbed “Haven.” An expanding township, Haven lived up to its name becoming known as a peaceful place for quiet folk who wanted nothing to do with the smuggler towns found throughout the rest of the Rogue Isles. Over the next two centuries, Haven grew prosperous as merchants learned that they would find safe harbor and wealthy customers awaiting them in Cap au Diable. With the industrial revolution, Haven became a hub of innovation and commerce, drawing major businesses to the city rising at its center. Today, most of the world’s major corporations maintain offices in Cap au Diable including Crey Corporation, Portal Corp, Aeon Corp, and ConDev, whose red rook logo acts as the only clue to who might own this mysterious company. As modern developers spread onto virgin lands, evidence of ruined temples was found across the island. Initial investigations led archaeologists to believe that Cap au Diable was not always such a tranquil place. The ancient temples suggest that this land was once occupied by a mysterious civilization. Atop these ruins, archaeologists uncovered remains of another brief occupation destroyed by what appears to have been a protracted battle followed by a fire that swept the entire island. The archaeological record of a slaughter and massive burn supports the many legends surrounding the island. According to these tales, there was once an unearthly demon unleashed upon the island. Flattening village after village, this demon was said to roam the island for many years, spreading fire and destruction. This rampage continued unchecked until a hero, Father Henri, with his band of blessed adventurers, performed a ritual at great personal sacrifice thus entombing the demon safely in the mountain. They say that this is why the volcano bears a demonic likeness to this very day. Unfortunately, after Lord Recluse took over the Rogue Isles, all outside archaeological research ceased leaving only this vague and incomplete record about the island’s early settlement history. Today Aeon City dominates the skyline, a small but beautiful elevated city arching up toward the sky from the foothills of Mount Diable. Surrounded on both sides by a flowing river, Aeon City’s gleaming white buildings rise around a central plaza. Nestled between the soaring offices, this campus-like plaza features a unique sculpture built as a tribute to the city’s namesake Dr. Aeon. The Rise of Dr. Aeon Today, Dr. Aeon is perhaps the most important figure in Cap au Diable. Building what he believes to be the “City of the Future”, Dr. Aeon took over as governor in 1990 shortly after his predecessor, Randall Kirchoff, was murdered. Kirchoff’s killer was a brilliant but reckless scientific prodigy named Carl Egon. Full of ingenious ideas, Egon began conducting dangerous experiments that displayed no concern for the safety of those around him. Inevitably, the worst happened – one of his procedures went awry and the resulting explosion killed six people. After the accident, Kirchoff told Egon to cease his research. Driven by an insatiable desire to understand the unknown, Egon refused. In order to stop the mad scientist, Kirchoff eventually put out an order for Egon’s arrest. Egon, in his madness, simply decided to do away with Kirchoff so he could continue his experimentations. Utilizing his own portal technology, Egon opened a dimensional rift in the governor’s Watchtower. Through this rift emerged a small band of frenzied fiends that tore Kirchoff apart before he even had a chance to react. Furious that Egon killed his appointed Governor, Recluse had Egon captured. Egon was then said to have been executed, though conspiracy theorists argue that this was an elaborate ruse set up between Egon and Recluse - a theory supported by the sudden arrival of a man named Dr. Aeon. Aeon came to Haven from points unknown and immediately solved one of the island’s long-lingering problems - adequate power. Electricity had been wired in from other islands, but Dr. Aeon found a new way to satisfy Haven’s power needs. In a few short weeks, he tapped into Mount Diable with his “Power Transfer System” and provided Haven with so much power it now exports it for a healthy profit. This pleased Lord Recluse and so, Aeon was appointed Governor to replace Kirchoff. Over the next few months, Dr. Aeon provided even more wondrous technology for the people of Haven. He developed teleportation devices for the island’s protectors (much like those used by so-called “heroes” of Paragon City). He then established Aeon University, teaching such courses as Advanced Interdimensional Physics and Applied Teleportation. By the time of the Rikti War, “Haven” was forgotten and people began referring to the town as “Aeon City.” The Dark Side of Cap au Diable From Mount Diable in the east, two arcs of land reach out toward the west like arms wrapping around the inner harbor, protecting Aeon City at their heart. Although the city center is a shining example of Dr. Aeon’s successes, the rest of the island is made up of grimy neighborhoods, obscured by the long shadows of Aeon City’s soaring towers. These areas are choked with vents and power lines, crime is rampant, and weird creatures run wild thorough the streets. In particular, the Gold Brickers dominate the urban streets of Cap au Diable. These high tech criminals maintain a stranglehold over the citizenry, carrying out daring heists with little concern of being caught. Despite the danger, regular citizens carry on with their lives and jobs, optimistic that Dr. Aeon’s technology will soon lift them and their neighborhoods out of these dark times. Some of the smaller businesses that make the island their home include WSPDR News, The Rogue Isles’ only independent news organization. Valerie Harper, the well-known Face Maker, has also set up shop here, helping residents and visitors alike look their best. Though Dr. Aeon is governor, the actual oversight of these less pristine areas is conducted by the island’s Marshal, Leon Brass, and his partner, Olivia Darque. There is evidence of a growing conflict between Aeon and Brass, though the future outcome of thisanimosity remains to be seen. Much of their conflict is over Aeon’s Power Transfer System or PTS. The PTS Dr. Aeon's Power Transfer System spreads through the alleyways and streets, like glowing tentacles reaching to the far corners of the island. Providing unparalleled power to the people of Cap au Diable, few understand exactly how this system works. There are persistent rumors of strange lights and crackling substances seeping from the massive couplers and heat vents that lead from Mount Diable like smoking veins down into the cities below. While most residents are thankful for the PTS, there are some who harbor the concern that this system is much more dangerous than Aeon is willing to admit. First among those who question the PTS are the Luddites, anti-technology activists who have begun to suspect that the legends about Mount Diable may contain a kernel of truth. Led by Martin Henri, the Luddites live a simple life on the streets and in forests of Cap au Diable. Somewhat fanatical in their hatred of Aeon and the PTS, the Luddites are constantly trying to raise awareness about their growing fears, even if that means resorting to violence against those who aid Aeon and his benefactor, Arachnos. Strange energy creatures that dwell near the PTS, coupled with the discrete sigils found along its snaking, subway-sized cables, encourage the Luddites’ conviction that this is no simple power grid. Though Aeon denies that the PTS is responsible, the Luddites claim the PTS actively spawns these creatures. The energy beings are violent and often deadly to any poor soul who wanders too close. These creatures also greatly concern Marshal Brass who suspects that everything is not what it may seem with Dr. Aeon and his technologies. Unable to take action against Aeon while Arachnos watches over him, Brass seeks less obvious ways to attack the doctor, often enlisting help from those Destined Ones still operating outside Arachnos itself. Whether legends of the demonic mountain are true or mere fantasy, it has become clear to the Luddites and Marshal Brass that Dr. Aeon, ever reckless with forces he does not understand, may have tapped into a power far beyond his control. Contacts Trainers * Arbiter Howe (Aeon City: -488.2, 166.5, -320.2) * Arbiter Orr (Devil's Coat Tails: 1155.6, 0, 2009.5) Brokers * Boris the Russian (Devil's Coat Tails: 1840, -6, 384.8) * Desdemona the Glint (Haven: -120.9, -0, 888.2) Regular Contacts ; Level 10-14 * Dmitri Krylov (Devil's Coat Tails: 1273, 0, 2036.3) : └►(Golden Roller) * Dr. Shelly Percey (Haven: -719.8, -0, 1197.7) : └►(Marshal Brass) * Peter Themari (Haven: -299, -16.5, 2146.7) : └►(Willy Wheeler) ; Level 15-19 * Golden Roller (New Haven: -594.8, -0.5, -1882) * Marshal Brass (Aeon City: -746, 135, -177.6) : └►Operative Wellman (New Haven: -575, -0.5, -1423) * Willy Wheeler (Aeon City: 824.4, 135, -186.5) * Bane Spider Ruben ( : -750, 135, 288) Special Contacts * Ashley McKnight, Issue 12's Midnight Squad Contact (New Haven: 730.9, 15.5, -1629.2): Level 14-50 * Dean John Yu (New Haven: 948.4, -264, -1387): Invention System Tutorial - Removed from map when completed * Fortunata Hamilton, Soldiers of Arachnos Contact (''Devil's Coat Tails: 1223.5, 0, 2013.6): Level 15-30 * Gorgeous Glenda (Devil's Coat Tails: 2662, -54, 1610): Level 30 Costume Slot Mission * The Facemaker (Devil's Coat Tails: 2651, -54, 1695): Level 20 Costume Slot Mission * Virgil Tarikoss (Mount Diable: -2795.3, 238.5, -528.7): The Beast Beneath the Mountain Strike Force Contact Zone Events Major events * Deathsurge will spawn with the defeat of 100 Gremlins, which will make the navigation through New Haven moderately dangerous. It doesn't move though. Lesser events * None Important Locations Neighborhoods * Aeon City (Orange - Level 13-16) (Music), the central part of the city, contains * Devil's Coat Tails (Orange - Level 8-12) (Music), located to the southwest, * Haven (Orange - Level 12-14) (Music), located in the southcentral part of the city, * Mount Diable (Red - Level 16-20) (Music), stretching around the east side of the city, * New Haven (Orange - Level 15-17) (Music), located in the northcentral part of the city, * Vagabond Hills (Red - Level 16-19) (Music), located to the northwest, Exploration Badges Plaques * Lorekeeper III - This monument straddles the border between the Mount Diable and New Haven neighborhoods. Coordinates * Technofreak I - This monument is located just beside the doors to the University in New Haven. Coordinates * Technofreak II - This monument is located 129 yds north of the Mount Diable marker. The plaque is attached to the inside wall enlosing the power plant. Coordinates * Technofreak III - This monument is located on the north side of the building that faces the Tailor in Devil's Coat Tails. Coordinates Day Jobs ;Common ;Villain-Specific ;Hero-Specific Stores * All non-origin Quartermasters sell Level 15 and 20 TO Enhancements. * The first Origin Quartermasters can be found here. They all sell Level 15 and 20 TO Enhancements, and Level 15 and 20 DO Enhancements matching their origin. There is a Quartermaster for each of the five origins. * Dmitri Krylov sells Level 10 and 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 Technology/Science DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Dr. Shelly Percey sells Level 10 and 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 Mutation/Science DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Peter Themari sells Level 10 and 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 Magic/Mutation DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Fortunata Hamilton sells Level 10 and 15 TO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Golden Roller sells Level 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 and 20 Technology/Science DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Marshal Brass sells Level 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 and 20 Natural/Technology DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Operative Wellman sells Level 15 TO Enhancements, Level 15 and 20 Mutation/Science DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations * Willy Wheeler sells Level 15 and 20 Magic/Mutation DO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations Transfer Points * The Ferry in New Haven will take you to Sharkhead Isle, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial, and Grandville. * The Ferry in Devil's Coat Tails can take you to Port Oakes. * The Black Helicopter Line in the Haven airport can take you to Mercy Island. * Another Black Helicopter in the same airport can take you to the PvP zone of Bloody Bay. * Access to the Midnighter Club is available through the University. Enemy Groups * * * * * * * Notes * This map was created using graphic resources from VidiotMaps. External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Cap au Diable Category:Villain City Zones Category:Villain Zones